The Love of Mall, Vanilla Fraps and Tickets
by Lostnomadgirl
Summary: The Emo Sakura has been dragged from her room by a hyperactive Naruto. The reason, to visit the horrid mall. What the hell has Sakura gotten into? InoSaku SakuIno InoxSakura SakuraxIno InoSakura SakuraIno Ino and Sakura Sakura and Ino. Short story.
1. The love of Mall,Vanilla Fraps,& Tickets

**A/N:**

**Yes I made a one-shot. I am not dead just in some writers block and losing inspiration. Plus I wanted to write something different. I am not much of a OOC fan but hell it is a fun thing to do and I might keep at it. Lol anyways I want to thanks White socks! She helped me get this into motion!**

**No Beta Read used **

* * *

Sakura eyed the computer screen warily. She finally got some peace and quiet this whole summer. She never really got one day to herself due to Sasuke venting about his brother, Naruto being…well Naruto and Lee wanting to take her on dates. She still couldn't believe Lee was still pursuing her. She did tell him she was not into boys about ten times per day. She sighed for about the hundredth time this day. She needed a break from this damn place. If she didn't well, she believed she was going to go insane. Seriously.

She looked back to the computer with a soft smile tugging at her lips. This is why she was getting Bullet for My Valentine concert tickets! They were going to be playing at a neighboring city, she was stoked. She thanked herself for working half of the summer at the local Hot Topic. She loved that place. It was like a heaven on earth to her, the shrine of peace. She scrolled down to see the price. She almost fell out of her chair. Instantly she pulled out her cash with a sweat drop. She was going to be broke for sometime.

Sakura eyed the tickets more before clicking the purchase button. She filled in the personal details. After a minute of fuming over incorrect information Sakura finally bought the tickets. She leaned back in triumph of the purchase. The tickets would come the morning of the concert. She was about to let out a squeal of excitement until someone knocked on her door. She winced harshly before swiveling around in her chair to face the intruder, "come in!"

Before she could finish her sentence Naruto came bursting through the door with his toothy smile. "Sakura!"

Sakura about had a heart attack and an instant headache. Why couldn't she be spared for one minute from the blond? He was everywhere she went and yet he couldn't leave her alone for one day. She wished that Naruto would have decided to go bug Sasuke instead.

"Let's go to the mall!" He shouted enthusiastically with flailing arms.

"No, I am busy."

"Sakura, come on! Let's have some fun," he whined before looking over her shoulder. "Doesn't look like you are doing anything anyways. Those concert tickets won't come till the concert day."

"Well I-wait," Sakura stopped before examining Naruto. How the hell did he know that? Naruto was more a rap fan than Heavy metal. He waved a hand dismissing her look, "Sasuke was fussing over it. Something about Itachi giving extra work and he might not go."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course, Sasuke was in the same stereotype with her. He was so called the true definition of Emo. Well so said Naruto who was stereotype plagued, he obsessed over things that linked with cliques. Even though he was defined the orange retarded nerd, he still loved stereotypes. Sakura didn't understand Naruto most of the time. He was about too hyperactive and smiley, even when things were rough. But secretly she envied him. He was happy go lucky and imaginative, the things Sakura lacked significantly.

"Why should I go anyways? You know I hate the mall!" She fumed. She had endless reasons why she hated the bloody thing yet Naruto couldn't get it through his thick skull.

"Oh please everyone loves the mall!" He scoffed.

"Not me."

Naruto was silent for a long period of time, Sakura about thought she got off the hook. But everyone knew Naruto was persistent and stubborn. "Well, I could always just use the extra money I have and bribe you in ways."

"Ways?"

"Yes ways. Like…How can I put this?" He gave a fake intelligent look while scratching his chin, "Like buying you some neon green nail polish."

"No thanks, I am happy in my room," she glared into him. She held a firm foot on her decision nothing could possibly make he-

"And new jeans, any kind you want."

"Fine deal," Sakura huffed before crossing her arms and walking out of her room. She seriously hated Naruto for being persuasive and annoying. She could hear Naruto pump his fist in victory and his hissing yes!

It was his entire fault for ruining her day alone.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, the known pink haired Emo in Kohona High. Yes, a very stupid high school right? Sakura believed so along with most of the students there. She highly disliked them since they put everybody into cliques and were busy wanting sex more than a high education. It was school not sex ed. But whatever, they didn't listen to Sakura and she didn't listen to them, fair game.

"Sakura! We are here!" The blond boy yelled even though he was sitting next to her. She winced at the ringing in her ears. "Yes I know Naruto." She spat into his face making him shrug at her sudden mood swing. Well, it wasn't a mood swing, more like an outburst from quiet to anger.

She stared at the huge and so called glorious building. Many teenagers loved to go there, except Sakura of course. There were always too many people in there and the prices were outrageous. But she could make an exception to Hottopic. Now they had the best Neon green fingernail polish!

She was encountering a nightmare, the mall.

Sakura hated the mall. It was a living hell having everyone stare at you, people screaming and talking loudly. The Preppy girl giving you glares when you even glance at her and those fake gangsters standing in a group with smug looks. The mall was like school except you were shopping and could practically do everything else. It was just another place to get into cliques and hunt the rivaling group down to scare them. Hell, she doubted half of these people that were inside didn't go there to shop!

Another reason is that every store always had a huge crowd. Sakura also hated crowds since people got a better chance to touch her. They brushed, pushed, and poked you just to move around. She defiantly hated being touched too. It was a weird thing to say maybe you could call it touchophobia? Sakura wasn't quite sure but she just hated being touched. Period. But still somehow, Naruto dragged her here with a bribe of buying her neon green nail polish AND new jeans. Sakura couldn't disagree with that. She grunted as they got out of the car in the mall parking lot.

Her converse matched perfectly with her black pants. The silver chains clinked and shined in the sunlight. Her Bullet for My Valentine T-shirt made her cotton candy pink hair stand out brightly. Naruto got out showing off his annoying neon orange outfit, Sakura glared at him once more before going towards the malls main doors. Naruto followed along with a grin plastering his face. Once inside, Sakura stopped and turned around to Naruto.

"Ok. Now what do you need to do in this bloody place?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Not sure, just wanted to come here."

"Why did you bring me?"

"Well you just seemed like you were lonely in you're emoish room." He giggled before flipping some bangs in his eyes and putting a dark face on.Naruto always assumed that everyone with dark clothing was Emo. He was stereotypical. His act deserved a punch in the shoulder which Sakura happily did. Sadly enough, Naruto began to whine about why he deserved to get punched. The pink haired girl fumed at his annoying voice, why the hell did she even agree to this? It was not even worth it.

"Shut up and let's go." She stated before dragging him up the elevator. Naruto instantly cheered up and began pointing wildly at every store and saying how cool the shirts were on display. Sakura ignored everything until she heard a dreaded name.

"Oi, its Kiba!"

Sakura turned around to see the skater boy Kiba smiling, his pup peeking out from his coat. He looked so cocky and stupid with that smile. Sakura glared into his very soul for being so…Kiba. He soon began to advance closer to them with a small strut in his walk. That made Sakura more annoyed.

"You know pets aren't allowed in here dog breath." She sneered at him for no apparent reason. Kiba stopped walking and frowned, Naruto looked at them both confused. Sakura smirked at his now ticked off mood; she was easy at getting people mad at her. She liked that trait.

"Yeah well," he stopped before thinking awhile, "well I got nothing so suck it Haruno."

Sakura's smirk turned into a normal frown and she looked a way. Kiba and Naruto began to interact instantly after the small fight. She didn't see why Naruto liked to hang out with him, he smelled of wet dog and over use of axe effect. She scrunched her nose as she smelt the intense foul odor. She began to walk towards the railing, wanting to get away from the two boys. They were already on her nerves enough. She can't believe Naruto talked her to go into this hellish building. All Sakura was doing was minding her own business by looking for BFMV concert tickets until the damn blond came and begged for her to come. He was a damn good beggar too, he knew how to bribe, and she would give him some credit for that. She looked down at the ground floor, trying to amuse herself with the passing people.

She could see some rowdy boys cat call a blond girl who glared said something to them, yet to her demise, they all started to get more confident with their calls. She then turned her gaze to a little girl pointing at a stuff animal in a shop window. Sakura assumed the mom who looked at the girl and nodded no. The girl said something and the moms face hardened. Instantly the girl began to scream and cry. People turned to look at the bratty girl.

These were the many reasons why Sakura hated the mall. Too much drama to say the least. Every rumor she heard started with a 'well at the mall...' and so on so fourth.

"Hey Sakura let's go!" Naruto beamed. Sakura sighed before turning around and tried to walk. She felt her foot give slight resistance to her step, she looked confused at her foot. Curiously, she brought up her foot to reveal a big wad of gum sticking from the floor to her foot. Naruto noticed this and began to howl in laughter. Sakura cursed under her breath, it was just her damn luck. These were new shoes!

"Shut it Naruto!"

"Bu-but its soooo funny!" He said trying to contain his giggles. Sakura shot him another glare which made his giggles somewhat subside. Sakura picked out most of the ugly mess but pieces remained glued on. She threw the piece over the railing; hopefully it would get in some jocks hair. She began to walk towards Naruto who had a horrid face on, she quirked her eyebrow. He brought an accusing finger up and pointed towards her. She furrowed her brows more about tell Naruto to speak up, until she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She got tense; no one can touch her shoulder!

Sakura spun on her heel, "Don't you dare fu-," she felt herself blush. Right before her was Kakashi, her former teacher and ….Mall guard?

"Miss Haruno, don't litter." He said with a smile. "I will have to fine you," he said while scribbling something down and handing it to her. Sakura was shocked, why the hell was Kakashi a guard? She unconsciously took the ticket while staring at his face. Well his face was covered with his mask but you could tell he was grinning. She then tore her gaze away from the teacher and looked at the small paper. Her eyes read the note and then widened in disbelief. TWENTY FRACKING DOLLARS FOR LITTERING!?

She shot her head up in anger to complain the unfairness of the price. But her teacher was already long gone. She instantly smashed the paper in her now rock solid fist. She wasn't going to pay just for littering. For crying out loud, she couldn't at least get a bloody warning?!

"Ouch," Naruto finally stated with lopsided smile on his face. Sakura growled before stuffing the paper in her pocket. She wasn't going to think about it. She wasn't going to think about the damn ticket. She kept telling herself that. She didn't want to have another angry outburst. It wasn't helping, she went to plan B. She started taking deep breaths; Naruto scratched the back of his head with a scarred smile.

"Hehe let's go to the ground floor," he blurted and tried to take Sakura's arm.

"Don't you dare touch me Naruto."

Naruto laughed bitterly once more before heading towards the nearby staircase. Sakura followed silently behind, brooding on their small trek. _Naruto was going to pay for this ticket too! It was his entire fault! Yes, that's it Sakura, it was Naruto's fault!_

She smiled to herself. _Yeah, Yeah! It was his fault for sure. She kept telling herself which was making her less angry. He was going to pick the remaining gum off her converse. He was going to pay the ticket. Yeah._

Once at the bottom of the staircase Naruto stopped to look around. Sakura stood in silence, still trying to convince herself that it was Naruto's fault. _Yeah and he would buy you something extra too or he could agree never to do this again! Hell yeah. Sakura smiled once more, everything was going to be fine._

"WATCH OUT!"

Before Sakura could comprehend, she felt her toes get crushed instantly. She bit her lip to hold back her yelp. She turned towards the direction to see a skating Kiba and Shino running away from a fat security man.

"GO TO HELL KIBA!" She screamed towards him and looked down at her poor helpless foot. She wiggled her toes which caused more pain. She glared back at Kiba's retreating form; he was such a fat ass! If he weighed less, maybe Sakura could be able to walk right!

Sakura was about to yell at Naruto for not warning her about a speeding Kiba and Shino. But instead all she seen was strangers pass by. She glanced around trying to spot the blond. After a second of searching she saw Naruto in a fancy shop talking to an annoyed Sasuke.

"Good riddance," she muttered. The thought of ditching Naruto and booking it out of here with her car seemed appealing. She was about to put that plan in action before hearing a giggle above her on the stairs. Instantly Sakura thought they were laughing for her getting hurt, she looked up with a glare. The pinkette was about to cuss out the person until she seen what was above her on the stairs.

Blue underwear with lacing.

Sakura gaped; she was looking up a girl's skirt who was giggling towards her taller blond friend near her. The underwear looked so…Sexy. Sakura blushed instantly and continued to stare up at the blonde's underwear. The blond prep was perfectly leaning against the railing and Sakura had the best view!

But this moment didn't last long, a boy passing by stopped and looked up. He smirked, "getting a good view?" he yelled loud enough for the prep to hear. Sakura turned towards him, glaring at his retreating form. Damn boy. She then returned to look up until she seen the blond blushing madly and glaring at her. She closed her gaping mouth and smirked. The girl gasped and glared more but her four pony tailed friend began to laugh.

Sakura stared at her angry form for awhile, it looked quite cute. She then looked back towards Naruto and noticed he was heading towards her. She waited for awhile for Naruto to hurry up, a toothy smile plastered all over his face. Sasuke must have done something for him to remember. But soon the smile turned into an open mouth yelling, "SAKURA!"

She looked up and SMACK. She felt something cold run down her face and the taste of…. StarBucks Vanilla Frap? That's when she heard the blondes burst into laughter, damn preps. She then wondered why it didn't hurt; she glanced down to notice the drink spilt everywhere. The coffee went down her face slowly. She thanked that it wasn't the usual glass container but a plastic one. But still, she glared at that plastic cup into hell.

Naruto still sat their gaping and a few people stood there waiting for more drama. The blondes were STILL laughing at her.

She looked up at the blondes to see them laughing and going further up the stairs. Soon a brunette came into view and the taller blond smirked. The brunette came up and gave a soft smile.

"Hey Temari," Sakura made out those words come from the brunette. "Hey Tenten," the blond said with an amused voice before pecking her cheek. Sakura gaped slightly, they were a couple? She looked back to see Naruto tilting his head sideways in confusion up at the preps. He was so oblivious, she returned her gaze at the group.

"What's so funny Ino?" The brunette asked and Temari said something which Sakura couldn't decipher. Tenten looked at her in disbelief and Ino laughed more, she turned around and smirked at Sakura. Sakura stood there like a retard that she was until the one named 'Ino' turned back around. She said something in return before walking away, Sakura stood there looking at the place where they were standing.

"Uh, Sakura?"

Naruto's voice shattered her train of thought, she instantly glared at him. It was his entire damn fault! He shrank into an imaginary corner while she picked up the plastic container, ready to chuck it at him. She brought it up into her pitching form, yes she played softball.

"SAKURA! Let's be reasonable!"

Sakura in one fluid motion chucked it dead straight on Naruto's forehead. He fell back with a yelp of pain. She sneered as he began to whine and hold his head; people stared at her in disbelief at her throwing speed. The plastic cup finally hit the ground with a soft clang; she went over to it, ready to damage Naruto more. She brought it up to hit him once more until she noticed something.

There were scribbles over the logo of the coffee. She looked confused at it and titled her head sideways. She couldn't tell what it meant with her thumb over the writing. She twisted it around to get a better view and noticed it was a message in permanent black marker.

Call me, Ino.

Sakura's eyes widened and twirled the cup around to see a phone number. She looked around and tried to spot the blond. She was gone, not one trace of her. She looked back at the cup trying to see if she was imagining things. How the hell did she score a number? She began to feel a soft blush creep to her face; she got a cute girl by staring at her underwear? She brought her hand through her wet coffee stained hair. What the hell? She never knew girls liked people doing that to them. Before she went into more thought Naruto looked up from his whining.

"Eh, Sakura… are you like, ok?"

Sakura looked back at him with no glare or no other emotion on her face. Naruto winced; something bad was going to happen.

"No, I am fine."

"But, but you got coffee all over you and-an"

"I am perfectly fine Naruto," she cut him off with no emotion in her voice. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. The real Sakura would of beat that girl to a bloody pulp then the same to Naruto. He gave her another look over and then shrugged, she was Emo, mood swings were normal.But he wouldn't say that out loud, Sakura would beat him while lecture him. Something around the lines that dark clothes did not always mean Emo.

"Ok let's go get you're things." He stated before walking towards the Hottopic Store.

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto swore he heard something in Sakura's voice he never heard. Politeness.

"Uh, yes?"

"Let's just head out. Some other time we can get my things. But right now I need to call someone."

Sakura loved the mall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review please, tell me what I need to improve on! Also I can be taking some idea's for things to write. Thanks for reading!-Lost**


	2. Heaven with an Angel

**A/N:**

**Ok ok you guys win. Making it into a small story. Hope you guys enjoy! R&R**

**No beta reader**

* * *

Sakura jumped on her bed with phone in right hand while left hand with the plastic container. She eyed the phone nervously. She bit her lip, what if it was the wrong phone number? Maybe a prank, hell it could be to some pedophiles phone number. Sakura sighed, why the hell was she so scared and excited at the same time? It wasn't like she never called a girl before. She had interesting chats with Kin before but that ended last summer. Kin was trying to get with her cousin Tayuya but got shot down harshly. Tayuya told her off that she wouldn't let her between Sakura and her. Tayuya and Sakura were similar to long lost sisters but they had different tastes in style. Well, they both consisted of black but Tayuya was more of a biker girl. This in other words was leather, tattoo's and a motorbike too. While Sakura, she just wore black and chains.

Sakura was considering the thought of calling Tayuya for advice. She's been with many girls and could predict the out come. She was that good and player like with the girls while Sakura had small luck. She wasn't bad looking or anything just wasn't social like Tayuya, and was only known for her pink hair. Tayuya told her straight up that Sakura looked straight which caused less girls approaching her. But Sakura felt her sense of pride settle in her soul, she had to try and be independent without her cousin's advice. Besides, Sakura could manage to get the blond by herself anyways.

Sakura's eyes looked over towards the window to see Naruto finally leaving. He was actually quiet, her politeness probably made him confused. She watched as he walked off towards his house down the block. She started dialing the phone number when Naruto was out of eye sight.

"Temari shut it, someone called!" Someone's voice shouted towards the giggling noise. Then I could hear murmuring in the back and a throaty gasp. Sakura blushed. She didn't want to know what the gasp was about.

"You listen good ne?" The voice yelled again. Another voice began to speak, Sakura could decipher it was Tenten. "Temari enough, Ino is on the phone!" She could hear a disappointed reply after Tenten's command. Sakura never knew that the brunette could hold a firm grip. She seemed like the catcher in the relationship.

"Ah sorry about that, "she could hear Ino's embarrassed voice. Sakura blinked. She didn't know that the preppy blond could hold such sincerity in her voice. Well, to Sakura it seemed odd due to her meanness at the mall.

Sakura was quiet for a long time. Ino seemed to be waiting for a reply. The pinkette couldn't think on what to say. Hanging up the phone seemed to be very appealing in this situation. Maybe she should do that and call Tayuya. The phone was answered before Sakura could hang-up. She froze. Damn her unfortunate luck.

"Um hello?" The blond called out again confused. Sakura began to panic, what could she say? Maybe, hey what sup would be good…No she doesn't talk like that. Maybe hi?

"Uh going to hang up now!" She seemed somewhat annoyed. But Sakura reacted fast.

"Wait, um hi," she squeaked pathetically. God Tayuya would be laughing at her along with Naruto for being so shy. Hell even her friend Hinata would get a kick out of it!

She heard Ino giggle. It was a very cute one unlike her mocking one. Maybe Ino was acting cool in front of her friends? Sakura wasn't quite sure about seeing a different side of this girl. But then again first impressions always gave the wrong idea sometimes.

"Who is this," Ino asked cutely after her giggle subsided. Sakura was going to ask if she didn't remember her voice but she didn't talk to the blond. Not once on their fist encounter. Hell, she is lucky to even talk to her, because she bet that Tayuya would be doing all the tricks in the book for this one. She was that beautiful or her red haired cousin would say 'hot'. Sakura didn't like using those words since shallow boys always used those terms. It was quite sickening to Sakura.

"This is Sakura." Sakura didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to say, 'Oh just the girl that was looking up your skirt.'

"Sakura, I don't know anybody named Sakura."

Sakura went silent for awhile and she could hear Ino's steady breath. She was quite patient since the pinkette took about thirty seconds to reply. Sakura always liked patient people.

"The pink haired girl at the mall," she huffed in defeat.

Now that statement confirmed everything. Ino began howling in laughter again while Temari and Tenten's anxious voices were heard in the background.

"It's the pervert pinky!"

Soon Temari began laugh along with Tenten's small laughs. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She called to see if she got a cute girl, not to be humiliated again!

"Oh my god you so deserved that," Ino began laughing more and tried to utter more words, "you are a perverted teenager!"

Sakura didn't know what to say to that since it was true. She DID look up Ino's skirt willingly and continued to stare. But she didn't mean it to happen in the first place!

"Pfft. Is this all you wanted me to call you for," Sakura spat trying to defend her own pride. Ino began to subside from her laughter but Temari was stilling guffawing. Tenten was trying to make her to stop.

"You seriously need to get a life! Looking up my underwear, god you're worse then a boy!" She remarked and already Sakura could see her victory smirk. Sakura glared, and for a second she thought something good was happening to her. She couldn't believe that's why she had to call this, this stupid prep.

"I wasn't looking at you're ass in the first place you stupid blond!"

That's when everything got quiet. It now was Sakura's turn to smirk. That prep had it coming to her. She heard Tenten's voice ask Ino what's wrong. Temari didn't make any sound.

"Whatever."

Click. That was the last she heard of the blond. Sakura won the battle now. She smiled and turned off the phone to turn it back on. She was going to call Tayuya now. She had to tell about this event, but something made her hang the phone up. Now, for some reason, she felt terrible. Maybe it was a bit harsh. Ok, it was defiantly harsh to a stranger and it was necessary. Sakura thought about calling back to apologize but her pride fought against that idea.

Sakura looked at her computer. She needed to get her mind off of this weird situation. The internet would help ease the tension, Sakura got up and started to surf the net. In a matter of seconds, she almost forgot about the event. Except the pain in Ino's last words, she hurt people before, but not that bad.

Sakura pinned her name pin on before adjusting her shirt again. She looked decent. Her reflection in the mirror showed a Paramore black and green striped coat, along with a white T-shirt underneath with the band logo. She wore a black and green skirt too. She thought it looked cute.

"Hurry up Sakura. You're shift started," Sasuke popped open the door with a deepened frown. "Plus you know how these hours are busy too."

"I am done anyways." Sakura sighed before walking out of the backroom and entered a familiar place. Hot Topic, it was her usual place to work part time. It was fun and entertaining here than any other jobs. She preferred to work somewhere that she could enjoy and get money doing it! Sasuke worked here too. Well ever since he moved out into an apartment with his uncle Manadara, who insisted, he worked for a good taste of work life. Sakura didn't know why he moved with his uncle. But she knew Itachi affected something in it. Either way, she could tell Sasuke enjoyed it here.

The racks of chained pants, corsets and ironic T-shirts were everywhere. Along with many customers, but that was normal. Sakura weaved through the racks to the front counter where Hinata stood ringing up some T-shirts to a boy.

"Thanks come again," she waved off with a bright smile. The guy winked and walked away. Hinata was a great clerk, even though she was hard to talk to, she always gave warm smiles to customers. It made them feel welcomed which always brought them back. She then placed the money away and looked up to see Sakura.

"Ah Sakura, hi," she said softly with a small warm smile. Sakura smiled back, Hinata was one of her only friends. "Here go take a break to restock and I will take over cash register."

Hinata nodded with a small thank you before heading out to the back room. Before Sakura could station herself, there were more customers waiting to buy their products.

Today is going to be long, Sakura thought while ringing up the smiling customers. She smiled back. She was happy they were all nice and awesome like that, unlike a lot of other people.

After two hours of slaving over a cash register, some people wanting clothing advice, Hinata about falling on the ladder, and Sasuke ignoring countless girls. Sakura seen a flash of blond run through the store in pink, she would of inferred it was Naruto. But the shade of blond was creamier and pink is the last color Naruto would wear. Sakura shrugged until she seen a big group of jocks stroll in, now that was different. She was going to ask them what the hell they were doing here but decided against, it would be rude to possible customers.

"Don't run babe! We aren't going to do anything," a jock sneered with a cocky grin. Sakura eyed the group who waltzed nearby and stood looking around. She looked in the back to see…Ino!? What the hell was she doing here in all of the places? Sakura put the puzzle pieces together, she was hiding from them. They probably started cat calling and she got fed up and tried to ditch them. From the looks of it, it was a plan failing.

Ino looked at her and seemed shock before glaring at Sakura and continued hiding. Sakura glared back and was about to pinpoint the blondes hiding spot but something told her not to.

_Help her Sakura. Maybe you will get something out of it._

That's what her brain was saying while she wanted more revenge. She remembered her comeback to the prep, it wasn't very nice. It probably made her very mad and possibly pained. Sakura felt her guilty conscience come in. She couldn't do that to the blond, it was Sakura's fault for…Staring at her underwear anyways.

"Hello," a jock said disgusted before scoffing at me. "You see a blond run in here with pink outfit?" Sakura gaped awhile, she had her chance here.

"Yes I did in fact." Sakura stated with a happy smile, in the corner of her eye she seen Ino freak out. "She left."

The jocks looked at each other before giving cocky laughs, "sure she did, and we will just stick around for awhile."

Sakura frowned before moving from the cash register and going towards the blond. The jocks looked at each other and thought she was going to call security. She looked down at Ino who was panicking but still held a killer glare towards Sakura. The pinkette gave a smug look before grabbing her arm harshly and dragging her to the back room. Once there, she opened the door and lightly shoved the girl in there.

"Stay in here until I am done." She whispered and shut the door without getting a reply from the blond. She went back to the cash register to continue with the glaring customers at the jocks. I think everyone hated certain jocks. Not all were bad but these were the ones that screwed the normal jocks stereotype. Well from Sakura's view, she knows a few friendly jocks.

After two minutes she seen Naruto smile and wave to her, she nodded lightly. Sasuke soon got side tracked and headed to the backroom with Naruto. She would feel sorry for whoever walks in on them. She completely forgot about the blond that was going to meet her doom by the two boys.

Twenty minutes passed by lazily with short amount of customers now. Soon Hinata stated she was going to lunch, Sakura nodded, she deserved it for about killing herself on the ladder over ten times. The pinkette started walking to the backroom. She was still forgetting Ino was back there and remembered Sasuke and Naruto. She sauntered over to the door and knocked. Sasuke mumbled, Naruto giggled and someone laughed?

"Sasuke you're shift, coming in now, beware!" Sakura warned before coming inside the room. She looked at Sasuke who was getting his hair back in place while Naruto was smiling to someone…Ino? Sakura remembered soon that she pushed Ino inside here for her safety. Sakura looked at Ino who looked at her with a soft glare and continued to talk to Naruto. Sakura took the meaning that she wasn't ready to talk yet. She shrugged, oh wells it was Sakura's lunch break anyways. After retrieving her paper bag lunch and grumbling about someone stealing her orange, Naruto seemed to say he had other things to do. That loser probably ate it. He was both obsessed with the color orange and oranges. She was too busy brooding about the loss of her orange than noticing Ino tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura sat down on one of the metal stools to eat the rest of her uncompleted lunch until she heard Ino clear her throat. She already knew Ino was annoyed.

"Yes?" Sakura sighed while bringing out her water bottle. Ino needed to tell her whatever she needed to say and currently she wasn't going to waste her lunch. She worked all day until this point of her only break, the blond wasn't going to ruin it.

"That was quite rude for shoving me in here…Sakura." She growled while stopping to remember her name. She stomped her foot to put extra emotion into her statement. But all Sakura did was bring out her salad and began to nibble on some. "Plus I've been in here forever until Sasuke and Naruto came to chat with me!"

Pfft, they were in here to have a midday fun. Not to talk to some over ego blond prep.

"Would you rather be verbally raped by those jerks though?" Sakura asked while eyeing her salad. Why didn't it taste as good? She loved salads but currently it tasted bitter. Maybe after she got the raving prep out of her hair she could enjoy her time. Sakura rolled her eyes towards the blond who was speechless.

"No but you could have been quicker!" She growled in defense to change the subject. Sakura noticed it and giggled bitterly. This caused Ino to become more frustrated and angered if possible.

"I am sorry just thought of something hilarious," Sakura waved off with a hand, "but you could have left you know? You knew that, why'd you stay?" Sakura said twirling a piece of lettuce on her plastic fork. She was toying with her food due that she didn't feel like eating anymore. She removed her eyes from the boring piece and studied Ino. She opened her mouth before shutting it. She looked cute speechless.

"Whatever."

Sakura looked at her face. She seemed uncomfortable and angry. Sakura looked at the blond differently. She had no right to be angry much except for the time she was in here.

"Why are you mad?"

Ino looked at her like she was a retard but then sat in deep thought. Maybe Sakura seen her hinting towards something, she wasn't quite sure, Ino's face was indescribable. They sat there for a minute.

"I don't like being called a dumb blond." She started before finding a seat on a stool nearby. Sakura could tell from her trying to get comfortable that it was a long story or something similar.

"My last boyfriend was like down straight gorgeous but…I didn't know he was abusive. He called me a dumb blond and this happened about 3 weeks ago until I broke up with him. Now I am waiting for him to try and find me or make his move." She grimaced with a sour smile. The pinkette could tell that the prep had a nasty time with this boy. Probably scared her for life from how she said those words. She didn't seem the type to worry about break ups. But it also disappointed Sakura that Ino was with a boy and not a girl. It killed her chance with the blond.

"Within those three weeks I told myself that I couldn't be in a relationship with a boy anymore. Unless Temari suited they were right," she giggled lightly, "Temari similar to my sister. She watches my back. Funny stories to prove it too, but Temari suggested trying out the rainbow path."

Sakura watched Ino and she felt herself feel a little happier. Now she had somewhat of a chance. But besides those minor thoughts, Sakura felt pity towards Ino. She shouldn't have had to go through an abusive boyfriend. Who ever he was, was surely missing out now on a great girl.

"I am sorry I said that to you then," Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully. Maybe that's why Ino got mad at her on the phone. It was probably horrible to hear that when she probably got over him. The pinkette looked up to see Ino smiling softly.

"Thanks."

Sakura sat in silence unsure what to say to the blond. She brought her hand through her soft pink her. It was an uncomfortable silence to Sakura but Ino seemed to enjoy it. Before too long Ino got up and started towards her. Sakura looked up wondering what she was going to do until Ino stretched out her arm in a gesture of a handshake.

"Now that's settled. I am Ino Yamanka," she said with a heat warming smile. Her baby blue eyes were now full of kindness and innocence. Sakura liked the shade of blue her eyes were and the creamy blond of her hair. It reminded her of Naruto in a small way but she was defiantly better.

Now the problem with Ino's hand, Sakura hated being touched. She looked at the hand with caution. She couldn't tell Ino she hated being touched, she would infer it a lame excuse. Sakura brought out her hand shakily and shook Ino's hand softly. It was cold. The pinkette liked how her hands were cold instead of warm. It made her want to warm the blonde's hand. It wasn't so bad being touched, by Ino anyways.

"I am Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno? That's a good name for you." Ino said letting go of Sakura's shake.

"You think so?" Sakura said playfully trying to make the blond smile. She even added a twirling of hair as if she was too oblivious to know why. Ino began to smile and giggle softly, Sakura liked the way her smile curved her face.

"You're funny," Ino complimented while looking at the clock. They've been in here for 12 minutes at the least. Sakura eyed Ino, she was a beautiful girl. Too beautiful to be caught with Sakura, the thought made her bite her tongue. She didn't want to face reality, she was enjoying the moment. Ino returned her gaze to her companion.

"Also thanks for saving me from those bastards. But I think I can repay you somewhat." Ino added while tilting her head to the side with a sly grin. Sakura wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or good thing. She squirmed under the girls gaze, but Ino began to giggle once more.

"I am kidding but I can pay you back," she said with a softer smile and more sincere glint in her eyes. Sakura liked that side much more, but the other side was…a turn on. But she wouldn't allow herself to think about it currently, not until she was in the safety of her room to dream about. Ino lifted her arm out again to instead hold her pinky up.

Sakura eyed the pinky warily, ok, was this some gang thing? She wasn't in with the today's social things, shakes, or whatever they are called. Ino noticed that before rolling her eyes softly.

"Aren't you a little Japanese?"

"Yes I am…?" Sakura asked more than stated with a confused look in her eyes. Ino used her other hand to grab Sakura's hand and adjust it to where the pinky was standing up. Ino brought her pinky up and intertwined it with the other girls.

"It means girlfriend dumbass," she laughed while Sakura brought a quirked eyebrow up. Already Ino was giving in to her like that? She wondered if it was a type of dare or something. She looked into the smaller girls eyes and only seen them sparkling. She was immediately washed from being skeptical and unsure. That blond had a way with people's emotions with her stunning beauty.

"Date at seven? You already have my phone number," Ino smiled while breaking free from the pinky lock and gliding it up from Sakura's neck to chin. Sakura could feel the coldness of the finger graze on her flesh. She felt herself shiver lightly. Ino then tapped the girls chin experimentally to receive a gulp. Sakura was almost breathless, she didn't know why. Maybe she was waiting for Ino to make a move. She could feel her skin crawling with suspense. She could also feel her eyes slightly heavier. It was a new weird feeling to have around someone.

She remembered that Ino asked her out. She nodded softly with deep breaths, if she could lean in a little closer their lips just might…

"Great, see you then blossom." She said with a toothy grin before skipping away. Sakura watched her retreating form leave through the iron door. She sat their in awe. She was so close to getting a kiss. Sakura didn't notice that she was breathing somewhat hard. Before she could actually replay the moment ten times, Sasuke looked in with a cheap smirk.

"Oh how priceless. Did she toy with you?" He let out an effortless chuckle. She glared at him. It wasn't his business and she didn't do anything with Ino so far.

"No! I am getting back to work," she spat before getting up and stomping out into the store to help out. She began to think, if she did try to kiss Ino, would she kiss her back? She stopped working on that thought and brought a stray finger to her lips. She should talk to Tayuya about it after work. She had a beautiful girl now and didn't want to screw things up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now remember reviews inspire me and boost confidence. Confidence makes me feel like I am cool. Inspiration makes me want to update faster for more reviews. Inspiration Faster updates while Confidence is just a thing I would enjoy lmao. R&R!**


	3. Breaking the surface

**A/N:**

**Well here is another chapter! Enjoy, I think I am over coming my writers block! This might be a link, school started again xD! So maybe thats my influence? Not sure but enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura counted the last of the cash in the cash register. They earned a good sum of money today. She nodded at Sasuke who started to close things up while Hinata stocked the rest of the clothes. Today was a very successful day. She had a chance with the beautiful blond and earned extra cash! It was a start to pay off the BFMV tickets. She couldn't wait until

"Sakura, have any plans tonight?"

Sakura looked back at Hinata with a small smile. Hinata was becoming more forward with asking to hangout. A few months ago Sakura had to ask her instead. But after getting use to Sakura, she finally opened up to Sakura.

"I am sorry Hinata, I got a date," Sakura said sticking out her tongue playfully. Hinata opened her mouth to ask for detail until Sasuke interrupted.

"Is it with Ino?"

Hinata looked at him with a surprised stare. Sakura wasn't sure if it was a good stare or bad. She turned towards Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes happens to be so. What is it to you?" She inquired to the Uchiha. She didn't like the tone in his voice when he questioned the date. Hinata looked back to Sakura with a weird face.

"You don't know the real Ino, do you?" He looked at Sakura open her mouth and shut it. He clicked his tongue, "she is known to go through people like clothes. She can't stand still in a relationship. She pursued me for some time before, but like I said. Not interested." He crossed his arms annoyingly as if it was just a minute ago she begged him. Sakura waved it off with her hand. Sasuke was just saying that to be an ass.

"Sakura, he is telling the truth. My cousin Neji was with her a couple months ago," Hinata blurted and bit her finger nervously. She probably didn't mean to blurt that out, afraid to harm Sakura's confidence. It wasn't everyday that her confidence was skyrocketing. Sakura probably had a confidence level near Hinata's.

"Well I don't like her that much," Sakura scoffed. She kept her game face on while she actually questioned herself. She wasn't attached to the blond yet. She didn't even know her well. It confirmed she wasn't in love.

"Yeah, tell us when you are crying about it." Sasuke shrugged before closing the shop up. Hinata looked between Sasuke and Sakura. She seemed to be wondering if she should take side but gave up pitifully.

"Whatever Uchiha." Sakura didn't need to listen to him. She didn't quite care if it was a fling. She wasn't putting full dedication in it either. She would be happy enough just to say she was with the blue eyed beauty.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Sakura gulped in air. She was sprawled out on her bed while looking at Tayuya, who was thinking. Sakura just got done spilling the details and was awaiting her future to be told. Tayuya was the ace of all relationships. She was in an abusive, dramatic, first love, cheating, and all the relationships you could possibly think of. She looked at Sakura then the ground thoughtfully. Sakura swung her legs to the side of the bed, wanting a better look at her cousin.

Tayuya sat in her computer swivel chair in a thinking position. Her legs were crossed along with her arms, her face looked determined.

"Well for one thing," she began while frowning, "I wouldn't be surprised if the outcomes were bad. Evidently this Ino has many ex's which would probably be jealous. It's a tough situation to decipher the ending." Tayuya shrugged casually. Sakura looked at her cousin. College was defiantly ruing her old slang. But she shrugged it off. Right now there were bigger problems.

"That was much help," Sakura huffed in defeat. Even her player cousin was having troubles. She mostly had the answer within ten seconds.

"Hey I tried pinky." She glared while crossing her arms across her black leather jacket. Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't seem to try hard enough. "Well now you can just give me pointers on what to do." Sakura grunted while Tayuya's face brightened before she began to pace the room.

"Movies are too basic. Dinner makes you look too rich," she said looking at Sakura warily. Sakura quirked a dangerous eyebrow at Tayuya. It sounded like she was inferring Sakura was a hobo or something. "Which might cause her to use money off of you," Tayuya inserted with a matter of fact tone.

"How about a moonlit walk around the lake?" Tayuya insisted with her genius idea. Sakura looked up from her slightly bored state with a considering expression. It didn't sound like a bad plan. It seemed sweet and they could socialize more.

"You know," Sakura added, "you are a good romantic player." She ended with a laugh. Tayuya allowed herself to give a triumphant smile. She gave her ego the big boost it didn't need. It was big enough to start.

"Of course, you retard." She stated. Sakura rolled her eyes, she shouldn't have said anything.

"Ok now leave."

"Yeah and- isha what?" Tayuya blurted at her with a frown. "You can't just boot me like that! I have more cards up my sleeves!" She debated while Sakura began pushing her out the door.

"Whatever."

Once her cousin was out the door and finally left stubbornly, Sakura sighed. Once you got redhead going you couldn't stop her. After musing over what she was going to say to Ino, she picked up the phone and dialed the number slowly, trying to remember the number. The number dialed and ringed a couple times before a certain blond answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and innocent once more. It wasn't like the voice she heard before, but then again, she had to sweet for the callers. Didn't want to scare them off.

"Hey," Sakura uttered. Ino let a surprised gasp, "Blossom!"

Sakura winced and furrowed her brows in confusion. Blossom? What the heck is up with that? She frowned, hopefully it wasn't her nickname. Though it wouldn't be a problem since it wasn't she had survive with it for long. It was just a fling relation, nothing more. But her mind wanted more.

"So what we going to do?" The blond piped up enthusiastically. Sakura giggled softly, she seemed excited.

"I was thinking that we could go walk around the lake?" Sakura asked more than stated. She didn't want to do something Ino wouldn't want to do. She didn't want to be possessive or a control freak. Hold on, why the hell was she caring? Sakura about let out a scoff. She was being over dramatic with this girl. She needed to bring it down a few notches, she almost sounds like she really like this girl.

"Aw that sounds romantic," she cooed playfully into the phone. Sakura ran a hand through her hair with a soft blush and chuckled embarrassed at the comment. Thank god to Tayuya.

"So I will pick you up?"

"Of course! I live near Naruto, two houses down from him!"

"Ok see you soon Ino."

"Bye Saku!"

Sakura waited until Ino hung up before turning the phone off. She sighed. It wasn't that hard to talk to the blond. But she still felt sick in the stomach. It was similar to the time when she was stage fright when she was five for an audition. But she savored this feeling more. She got up to retrieve her coat until she stopped, how the hell did she recall that memory? Another thing that caught her off guard was that Ino lived near Naruto! Not once did she hear or see Ino while over there. Naruto probably knew it all along. She would discuss it later with him. She grabbed the black coat and bee lined out the door. Once outside she got in her car and drove off towards Naruto's house and followed Ino's directions.

She soon seen a blond come out of the door with a smile and hopped in the rig. She was in tight jeans, which Sakura noticed first, and a coat. Underneath the coat she noticed something purple which revealed her bust. Sakura smiled sheepishly towards the blond before driving off.

The drive to the lake consisted of Ino talking about school life. Sakura replied with monosyllable replies due that she only caught half of it. Ino began to quiet down when they reached the lake. She seemed to be admiring the view. Sakura dismissed Ino's quietness and parked the car before climbing out. Ino followed.

"Sakura it's gorgeous," she beamed while pointing towards the lake reflecting the moonlight. Sakura smiled and began to walk towards the beach. Ino followed after her with a topic.

"So I take it Saku is abit Emo?" Ino began with a smile plastered on her face. Sakura scoffed, "nope." Ino gave a soft giggle while walking beside her companion. The taller girl noticed that the blond was getting closer to her. She looked the opposite direction with a soft clearing of the throat.

"So, what made you look up my skirt?" Ino teased lightly while Sakura blushed. Thankfully it was dark and it hid her reddened face. She would hate to see Ino giggling around her about being shy.

"Well," Sakura studied the ground while walking, "I got ran over by a skateboard by this loser and started cussing around. It hurt since the guy was a fatass," Sakura hissed remembering Kiba. "Then I heard giggling and looked up. That's when I seen your blue la- you're underwear." Sakura stopped her sentence while running a hand through her hair in embarrassment. Ino giggled more at Sakura's story.

"You have bad luck," Ino teased, "but you liked my blue underwear right?" Her voice was full of curiosity while she poked Sakura in the shoulder. Sakura winced and bit her lip. She wasn't in the right position to lie to Ino. The blond was probably the best human lie detector.

"Uh sure, they were nice underwear." Sakura uttered while scratching the side of her head. Her face reddened more on admitting she liked it, worse than the time Naruto pointed out that she was bleeding. Which was actually the beginning of her period in 7th grade, she never got spared a moment about it from Uchiha.

Ino started laughing more towards Sakura, which made her face more red. She couldn't believe she just admitted that to her. It was too embarrassing to just say: Hey I just looked up your skirt and was turned on!

"You're so shy Sakura," she cooed playfully, "I like it!"

Ino leaned on Sakura's shoulder, pulling her away from her brooding. Sakura tensed up, the blond was close. She could feel her warming up on her arm. Soon the blonde's left hand intertwined with Sakura's right. Her hands were very cold tonight. She wondered what Ino did to make her hands cold. They felt like they were on an ice cube for thirty seconds. But for an odd reason, Sakura preferred it that way. She moved her thumb above the blonde's hand and began to rub it back to warmth.

"That's good to know," Sakura smiled, she could feel Ino was smiling too.

They walked twice around the lake on the summer night. They forgot about everything including time. Their chattering was full of giggles and talking about funny situations. Before long Ino let go of Sakura, much to Sakura's un-liking, and ran onto the dock. She turned around and smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back, she looked beautiful with the moonlight illuminating her features. The pinkette wondered if all the guys she been with felt this way, felt so lucky to be with her. She paced towards the blond and sat down near her.

"That was fun Saku!" She exclaimed happily while throwing herself backwards on the dock. She was breathing lightly and looking at the shining stars.

Sakura allowed herself to lean back on her elbows and stare at the water. It looked like black tar that held monsters within its depths. But she knew it wasn't true. She swam in this lake many times before with Hinata, and the gang. It was the same lake, though warmer. (1)

She was too busy rummaging through her memories to notice Ino get up and go behind her. A few shuffles and thumps on the dock later it was too quiet. Sakura noticed Ino's absence and the silence. She turned around slowly to see a blur of cream. Before she could react a big splash made her jump. Sakura now believe in monsters, whatever the hell that thing was, it was fast! Within seconds Ino surfaced with a smile, Sakura looked at her wide eyed. It was dark and she wanted to go swimming? Ok, Sakura knew that it was much warmer during the night for swimming. But she didn't expect Ino to do this.

"Sakura jump in!" She cheered while swimming up towards the dock and resting her arms on it. Sakura gulped and looked at her like she was a freak.

"I didn't bring a swimming suite." Sakura choked while staring at the blond who rolled her eyes. "Neither do I blossom."

Sakura gaped a few times while pointing an accusing finger towards Ino. If she didn't bring one then… The dry one turned around and looked at the pile of clothing behind her. She slapped her eyes close while turning around and peeking through them.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!"

Sakura fell silent while debating to either tell Ino she was crazy or make Ino get out. Either way she believed she would fail miserably. The blond seemed to catch interest with her fingers. Sakura looked at her once again to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Nope, they were telling the truth. There was a naked, skinny dipping Ino waiting for her to join. She noticed Ino shiver lightly, she was waiting for Sakura.

"You're totally serious?"

"Ok, if you don't want to then it's fine." Utter disappointed was in her voice while she noticed Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura frowned, "I was just making sure."

She began to undress herself slowly. Earlier admitting that she looked up her underwear didn't quite compare to this. Ino seemed to be enjoying the show, which Sakura felt more embarrassed about.

"Can you like, not look, at all?" Sakura urged which Ino waved off with a hand and swimming around. Sakura sighed before undressing herself more. She mumbled about telling Tayuya this was a plan gone wrong. She felt the night air touch her bare skin. Goose bumps crawled up her skin. She looked over to see Ino wading around patiently.

She stumbled over her shoes and then slowly slid off the dock and into the water. Sakura made a side note: bare skin against rough dock is not a beautiful feeling.

After she slid into the water she looked at Ino who turned around with a big smile. "Ha! I made you get in naked!" Sakura looked at her with wide eyes, was Ino not naked? The blond swam over towards the dock and lifted herself to reveal a purple swimming suit. Sakura's mouth dropped. Oh my god, she was a dumbass. That was the purple garment that was showing her bust! Sakura should have known by the look of it. Damn it, she was a retard. She looked up at Ino's amused eyes shyly.

"It's ok, I just wanted to see if you'd do it." Ino giggled while getting out and walking over to her clothes. Sakura allowed herself to stick her head half way underwater and blow embarrassed and mocking bubbles. How stupid was she? Ino probably was getting a kick out of this. She wasn't going to tell Tayuya or anyone now. This was beyond embarrassing. To be tricked to go skinny dipping with a person with swim suite. Hil-fucking-larious. Ino was probably looking at her naked body, she grabbed onto her innocent body while holding onto the dock.

"Oh don't worry, it's too dark to see you. Only the moonlight shows your hair and shoulders much." Ino certainly knew what she was worrying about. Sakura looked away from the blond before speaking.

"I would like to get changed." Sakura squeaked pitifully, Ino seemed to be enjoying this side of Sakura more. Sakura inferred it was because Ino was in control with Sakura's actions.

"But we are still soaking wet," Ino added while Sakura looked at Ino's dripping form. She could see the water sleek along her toned figure in the moonlight. She bit her tongue, Ino was right, it would ruin her clothes.

"Ok fine." Sakura added before looking at Ino. Ino immediately turned around for Sakura could get up on the dock to sit and wait to get a little dryer. Ino sensed Sakura was comfortable when the only sound was water droplets. She sat down near Sakura, Sakura shifted where her back was to Ino. Ino sighed in defeat, Sakura was clearly embarrassed.

"You are just fine," Ino encouraged, "I am actually looking forward to see you." She giggled and leaned on Sakura's bare back. The pinkette shivered lightly, she could feel Ino's cold shoulder on her bare back. Sakura tried to relax but the thought of Ino trying to feel her up or look at her didn't help. Then again, Ino admitting she would like to see Sakura made her more confident. It wasn't everyday that someone said you looked good. Well to Sakura anyways, but she mostly glared them off before they could speak to her.

They sat in neutral silence until Ino began to get up. "I think we dried off good enough." She beamed before going to her clothes, Sakura followed along to get her clothes. Thankfully was behind the blond. But a splash in the water and a gasping Ino didn't confirm things were going to be smooth.

"Aw Sakura my clothes fell in the water!" Ino whined while Sakura turned to see Ino fishing out her now soaked clothes. Sakura dressed in her warm clothing before going to Ino and looking at the mound of wet clothing. That was sure bad luck.

"Now Ino, you seem to have bad luck." Sakura gave a lopsided smile. Ino groaned while looking down in dismay, "I am cold too!"

Sakura took off her jacket and put it over Ino before patting her back. "This will have to do for now blondie." Ino smiled thankfully at Sakura before getting up while carrying her clothes. Sakura followed while putting arm across the blond to pull her closer to keep her warm. Ino complied without hesitation and leaned her head on the taller girls shoulder.

"Hey Saku, can I ask a favor?"

"Yes Ino?"

"Can I stay the night with you? It's kind of late and my parents wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, what ever floats you're boat." Sakura added with a small smile. Once they neared Sakura's car she pulled away from Ino and hopped inside the car. Ino did like wise and they drove towards Sakura's house. They didn't talk the whole trip, but it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So you think I can barrow a shirt and shorts from you?" Ino asked while climbing the stairs after Sakura. Sakura about slapped her forehead, she forgot to drop Ino off by her house.

"Sorry, I should have let you get clothes."

"It wouldn't of worked," she giggled, "my parents are asleep and door is locked. That's why I asked to stay with you."

Sakura nodded understanding the situation before reaching the top of the stairs. She then led the way to her room, Ino followed while admiring the hallway. She seemed to be absorbing the scenery around her, trying to remember each nook and cranny. Once they reached the inside of Sakura's room, Ino smiled.

"Sweet room," she added while twirling around in Sakura's slightly larger coat. The taller girl hummed a yes while taking off her shoes. She began to dig in her drawers for something Ino could wear.

"So you like Bullet for my Valentine?" Ino questioned while looking at the bands poster. Sakura looked back briefly at where Ino got that idea and nodded before returning to her task.

"Naruto said Sasuke is a fan too."

Sakura looked around and found a black tank top with matching black shorts. She threw them towards Ino while the blond looked at them.

"You also like black a lot," she noted with some disappointment. Sakura wasn't surprised, Ino liked lighter clothing more.

"Sorry it's all I got."

Ino shrugged before watching Sakura move towards her computer and boot it up. The screensaver was of the gang at McDonalds. Naruto had fries up his nose, while Lee had pop squirting out his nose. Sasuke shielded himself from it while Hinata wore Naruto's oversized hat, barely able to see. Sakura sat their looking at the camera innocently. It seemed to catch her off guard.

"You look cute," she noted while coming to rest her chin on Sakura while staring at the screen. Sakura shifted her head to look up and Ino moved her face down to look at Sakura. The girl giggled softly before kissing Sakura's head softly before walking back. Sakura smiled, she got her first kiss. Ino's lips were softer than an angel's touch, and heaven on earth. Matched up with Hot Topic, but the feeling was only momentarily.

"Don't look you perv," Ino teased with a small giggle. Sakura scoffed before flipping Ino off, she giggled more. "I am going to have to ask you to put clothes and swimsuit in the dryer." Sakura nodded which she noted Ino noticed.

Sakura sighed before looking at their picture. Ino was right. She did wear a lot of black. She stared at the picture, debating whether that was a good or bad idea. She heard Ino shuffle around. Soon movement on the screen caught her eyes. She looked closely into the picture of her black outfit. Soon Ino's reflection came into view, she was removing her swimsuit. Sakura blushed softly, her body was heavenly. It was the perfect view. she undressed the bikini bottom and lifted to reach the top. Sakura gaped as she discarded the piece.

Ino was beyond beautiful. She couldn't believe that her very being had nasty remarks in the shadows. Ino turned to retrieve the clothes Sakura gave to her. The view was now beyond perfection.

Sakura remembered that if Ino didn't have her swimsuit or clothes underneath. That would mean no bra or underwear. Her blush deepened significantly. Her eyes became indescribable and her bangs got in the way, Sakura's mouth widened in a toothy smirk.

She thanked god that she loved black. Other colors on the computer screen never let you see the reflection of people.

"Sleep arrangements?"

Sakura shook her head before turning around to a now fully dressed Ino. "Well if it doesn't bug you. I would say my bed," Sakura ran a hand through her hair nervously. "The both of us?"

Ino smiled and stretched while yawning. Her breasts came forward dramatically and the safety of the bra was long gone. "Yeah just don't be a chicken Saku," she sarcastically added before hopping onto Sakura's bed. She took the side near the wall and began to stare at Sakura with amused eyes. Sakura smiled back, her smile was contagious. She swiveled back towards her computer and turned on some sleeping music. This surprisingly consisted of soft songs consisting of One Republic, GooGoodollz, Metro Station and The Spill Canvas. She then went to her drawer and changed from the pants she was wearing to shorts. Ino watched the whole time and Sakura didn't care. For once, she wasn't self-conscience of her body.

She crawled onto her bed and slipped under the covers. Ino rolled over to face her with the same smile. Sakura brought up her hand to lay a finger on the blonde's bottom lip. She traced the soft pink flesh while staring at it lovingly. She wished that she could just kiss it. Ino soon grabbed Sakura's hand and lowered it gently before leaning in with half lidded eyes. Sakura started to lean in, she could see those baby blue eyes closing. She was so close. Their lips met each other into a long chaste kiss.

Sakura pulled away slowly while blinking her eyes open. Those lips were beyond soft. She wished she could have that feeling like gravity left the world and her stomach began to become stage fright again. Though Sakura believe it was called butterflies in her stomach than stage fright. Ino fluttered her eyes open with a sweet smile. Ino was beyond beautiful.

"You're too sweet Sakura," she commented before rolling over to face the wall. Sakura blushed lightly and scooted closer to mould into Ino's body. Ino sighed happily as the girl placed her arms across her and held her. She could feel the other girls love radiate through her body into Ino's body.

Within seconds Ino fell asleep but Sakura was left to lay awake. These feelings in her stomach wouldn't let her sleep. They didn't want to lose the feeling of Ino, the scent of love spell and the sight of her in peace. Sakura cuddled closer if possible and nuzzled the back of the blondes head. She allowed her hand to reach up towards the ponytail and release it from the rubber band. She covered her face with Ino's silky and sweet hair. She relaxed there for ten minutes, she still couldn't sleep. Her body was alive and keeping her awake. She was afraid to fall asleep. She was too caught up in this moment.

Sakura didn't want to miss a thing. She didn't want to miss Ino's occasional soft snore. She didn't want to miss Ino moving. She didn't want Ino to wake up alone. She didn't want to waste precious moments with Ino.

But within a few minutes Ino persuaded her that sleep was better. Sakura dozed off into a comfortable and pleasing sleep.

**A/N:**

**1) Never went night swimming? Well its like warm. Not like hottub warm but warm enough to enjoy. Except when you get out it is freezing butt cold even if warm night! Well my opinion.**

**That computer screen thing happened to me before o.o...It was ok lmao. But yeah R&R!**


End file.
